


Reflect Like a Mirror, Respond Like an Echo

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Fifth Holy Grail War, Foreshadowing, Friends With Benefits, Holy Grail War (Fate), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Riding, Route: Heaven's Feel, Secret Relationship, Servants, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. They were both ruined, and they did not want it any other way.





	Reflect Like a Mirror, Respond Like an Echo

As the air smelled of sour-salt, tasting copper, Rider found herself on top of Lancer on the dusty ground. She straddled his abdomen, leaning over and placing a soft kiss against his hot mouth, his hands clasping onto her hips.

Rider had caught Lancer's eye, her downward-trailing gaze an invitation; the warrior's smile grew more predatory. Though she could not see through the visor over her cursed eyes, she didn't need to see that he was only more than willing to ravage her in the most wonderful way imaginable.

This was all too familiar; it had happened before. Under the merciful cloak of night, the servants found themselves going dizzy with lust, a human feeling. They had thought themselves as no longer human, only chess pieces of the Holy Grail War. There was no need to have sustenance or even for any form of release, but if this was what it took to replenish their Mana, then so be it.

Rider was curious enough to seek out Lancer; they fought each other before. Countless times they had fought their Masters' battles, knowing full well their masters wanted victory at all costs. Bloodlust has been quenched time and time again; while there was no killing blow, any chance to fight one another was a welcome challenge.

This time before last was the most recent; once their respective masters retired for the evening, the witching hour was the most opportune.

Whether it'd be the empty hallways of the nearest building or the darkened corners of the forest, that place was their sanctuary, their quiet, and where time stood still.

Under the hollow grounds of the building, where no one knew who or where they were, Rider found herself kneeling. Rider found herself riding Lancer's fingers with sinuous rolls of her body and moaned softly, his mouth at her ear, whispering words of encouragement. Her clothes soaked through with sweat, Rider could only welcome such blissful release. Her hair was disheveled about her face, breasts swaying in time with her movement as she kept riding the warrior.

She was  _unkempt_.

And she loved it.

There had been moments when the yearning in her cunt mortified Rider, the way that she had grown wet after any skirmish with Lancer. She knew that she couldn't pretend it was the thrill of the battle or anger shaking her.

As Lancer kept Rider pressed against him, his fingers moving in her warm cunt, his body was invigorated with a type of longing he was unfamiliar with. Lancer knew that these moments were only temporary, and this encounter might as well be their last.

The Holy Grail War made sure that every Servant who carried out their purpose was to be discarded, cast aside after it all ended. At least they both knew they could make the most of it, and to hell with everything else. Even in these trysts, they would be ready for life, death, or  _whatever_ was out there waiting for them.

Suddenly feeling wet-slicked fingers pulled out of her core, Rider felt Lancer grab her by her waist, lift her as if she weighed nothing. After releasing himself from the sweat-soaked front of his bodysuit, he slowly impaled her upon the girth of his cock. Rider quaked in his embrace, gasping and whimpering, hanging onto Lancer tightly as he grunted softly, thrusting her hips against him, making her take the whole length.

Lancer kissed along the line of her jaw, and the burn of him deep inside made her walls clench. Rider murmured, whispering as her hands found his unkempt ponytail, and tugged when he started moving too much, thrusting up into her.

"Not yet, Lancer, not yet…"

In response he moaned lowly. She felt how tight his thighs were, how taut his abdominal muscles were beneath his bodysuit. He was so close to his own much-needed release, so drawn and about to snap. But he waited for her. He'd always wait for her to fall apart in his arms.

She reached down to squeeze his hands, as every slow rock of her hips dragged her clit against him. Rider pressed on his hands, pulling herself close to him, spreading herself more, almost sobbing at the new sensation. She was shaking; she was so close to the edge, but there was something else she needed…  _something._

She wanted to feel him slide in and out, wanted the speed and the power behind those hips and those thighs she was pinning to the ground beneath her. But she knew Lancer too well by now, she could tell how close he was. His crimson eyes were so dark they could swallow her whole. He'd finish, but not before her.

She knew that release was inevitable for them both, but she wanted…she wanted  _this._

"Are you-are you close? Do you want to come, come with me?" he whispered close to her ear, leaning even closer to run his lips along its heated edge.

"Y-yes,  _yes_ …" she whimpered. "I'm almost there…"

Grinning, he then reached between them, pressing his thumb against her clit, making her shudder in response. "Want to  _come with me_?"

" _ **Yes**_ …" she sighed, moaning loudly as he rolled his thumb in time with her rhythm. Rider moved with him, rocking up and down and taking  _exactly_ what she wanted. The thick slide of his hard cock inside her and the wicked, wanton, delicious feelings were mounting, mounting, building like a storm.

_Oh gods…_

_Oh gods…_

_Ah…_

_Oh! I'm...I'm...!_

Hanging onto Lancer, never wanting to let go, Rider felt as if she were burning up from the inside out, an explosion of energy roiling and pulsing beneath her skin. She came with a cry, sweetly, wantonly, unruly, clenching around him, her muscles clamping down before they started to pulse.

Burying his face in Rider's neck, arms wrapped around her, Lancer growled out his own orgasm, seized by the intense weight of his climax and his body curled in a prolonged spasm, jolting against her once. She arched her back, gasping, feeling him throbbing, rhythmically filling her with his release.

For what felt like an eternity the world receded to a haze, with both Servants holding onto each other, aftershocks running through and through. They were both ruined, and they did not want it any other way.

After catching her breath, coming back to herself, Rider was the one to pull away, just as she had been the one to lean in. Her eyes met with Lancer's, seeing that he was exhausted but certainly satisfied. Her hand lingered for just a second too long, as if she was hesitant to let the moment go. Lancer understood that; he was hesitant to let her leave.

"You alright, Rider?" Lancer asked, his voice quiet.

For a second, Rider wondered if he was hesitant, but there was a slight tremor to the warrior's voice. He was only putting up a front, and Rider knew why. She swallowed as she found herself struggling to respond.

"Yes," she said, "Not a word about this - to anyone."

Lancer then gave her a soft smile. "Find me when you're done."

Rider smiled back at him.

The next day, in another fight, they both pretended not to remember.


End file.
